


I Didn't Do It

by stealyourshiny



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourshiny/pseuds/stealyourshiny
Summary: One-Shot Fluff. Someone left Anders a kitten.





	I Didn't Do It

Anders was used to boxes on his doorstep. He received donations often from those who could afford it, usually clothing, blankets, or potion supplies. This box was a little different though. It squeaked when he picked it up, which made him almost drop it again.

He placed the box onto his desk and stared at it curiously for a moment, listening as something started bumping against the lid and the sides. It was a plain box, with no real distinguishing features on it to indicate where it may have come from. Finally, he removed the lid peering cautiously into the opening.

Sitting calmly in the middle of the box, on top of a ratty looking cloth with a small ball of twine next to it, was a kitten.

Anders made a soft squeaking sound and reached in, picking the small creature up and looking it over gently. It seemed to be a boy, probably only a few months old, all black except for a small white splash on it’s paw.

“Oh.... Oh hello there...” he said softly, cuddling the kitten close to his chest and petting it. It had to have been Hawke. The refugees would have eaten it or something equally horrible. He put the kitten into his coat, deciding to go find some milk in the lowtown market. Perhaps then he’d swing by the Hanged Man and see if Hawke was there, to thank him.

*

“It wasn’t me.”

“Me neither.”

“Never seen it before.”

“Oh it’s so cute! No, I didn’t put it there. Sorry!”

“No Anders.”

“Well if none of you did it, then who did?” Anders pursed his lips and shifted the small fuzzy animal that was peeking through his coat at the collected table. Varric shrugged and glanced up at the mage briefly.

“Why don’t you ask Broody?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well if I didn’t put it there, Hawke didn’t, Isabela didn’t, Aveline didn’t, Merrill didn’t, and you claim it couldn’t possibly have wandered in...”

“It couldn’t have! It was in a box with a blanket and a little ball! With a lid on it! On my doorstep!”

“Then who does that leave?”

Anders pressed his lips together tightly and glanced out the door and down the stairs to where the elf was collecting drinks. “He wouldn’t do it, Varric. I guess it was probably one of the refugees or something...”

“I thought they ate cats?” Merrill tilted her head curiously to one side, blinking at Anders. He sighed and pulled the kitten out of his coat. Fenris came into the room just as he set it onto the table to let it explore a little, smiling fondly.

“Fenris, did you...?”

“I didn’t do it,” the elf replied blandly as he set the drinks down and took his seat. Anders plucked a feather out of his pauldrons and began to entertain the kitten, a soft smile spreading across his face.

“Oh well. I suppose I shouldn’t look a gift-kitten in the mouth.”

Varric decided not to mention the slight quirk of the elf’s lips he saw. Probably a trick of the light anyway.


End file.
